Angel
by Jen-NCIS-Lover
Summary: "They call me an angel, but I'm not - I was born to destroy the world. I will try to control the dark side of me; to do good, to fighting evil, hoping that somehow, it will make up for the horrible act I am destined to commit." One-shot – Raven centric. A look into how Raven uses her healing powers for good to try and deal with her prophecy. Complete.


**Angel**

_They call me an angel, but I'm not - I was born to destroy the world. I will try to control the dark side of me; to do good by fighting evil, hoping that somehow, it will make up for the horrible act I am destined to commit. One-shot – Raven centric. _

* * *

They call me an angel, but the thing is; I'm the exact opposite. I known my whole life what my destiny holds… I'm going to destroy the world. I know that the day will come, but I promised myself that I would do everything I can to fight it.

I was born with that single purpose, and up until that day I will try to control the dark side of me. I already do… I try to do good by fighting evil, hoping that somehow, it will make up for the horrible act I am destined to commit.

Until then, I will do everything in my power to make this world a better place.

The titans never even notice how I slip away into the dark hold of night; reappearing as daylight caresses the horizon.

In the morning, the news simply calls it another miracle performed by the 'Angel'. Nobody knows how or why, and they probably never will.

They think I'm alone in my room; meditating or reading instead of hanging-out. But, the truth is, I spend my time recovering my powers from the nights events.

On those evenings, long after the sun has set and darkness settled in every unlit corner, I change and slip unknowingly from the tower to complete my deed.

Tonight, with my body completely disguised by spells, I step into the darkened room in the paediatrics ward. The monitors beep slowly, accompanied by the steady hiss of an oxygen mask. I move carefully to the side of bed, peering at the young girl sleeping within. I can tell that she doesn't have more than a few days left.

I gently place one hand on her forehead and the other just over her heart. Focusing, I begin to work; feeling the warm white-blue glow transfer from my hands into her frail body, ridding it of every cancer cell while keeping her asleep. When I remove my hands, I look at her again with a soft smile. The pain lines on her face are gone, replaced by a peaceful, painless sleep. I back off, looking once more before silently disappearing before I'm seen.

Reappearing in my room, I remove the spells from my body, reverting my skin and hair to normal. Peeling off my clothes, I pull on my uniform before slowly heading to the tower roof. Closing my eyes, I begin to float, meditating to restore my powers and clear the pain from healing her.

Just as I finish, I feel the warming effect of sunlight hitting my pale skin. Letting my feet touch the ground, I open my eyes, watching the beautiful sunrise over the water.

I stand there for a while before turning towards the stairs. I join the team for breakfast, listening idly to their chatter as I sip my calming herbal tea. As their conversation turns to the latest news report of the 'Angel' that was playing on the television, I look up at the picture. I see the smiling little girl with her parents on screen, making a public thank you to 'Angel' for healing their child. The mother is crying, hugging the little girl joyfully.

I look at their faces and smile softly to myself. I may be destined to do evil, but I will do everything in my power to do some good until that day.

Maybe… just maybe, it won't come to pass. Maybe I'll find a way to stop it. Who knows… Until then, nothing will stop me...

Nothing.

* * *

**A/N: So after 5+ months of writers block, I'm finally able to write! But instead of my normal fandom, the idea was for a TT fic instead. I'm still not sure if I like this fic yet but I decided to post it anyways. This wasn't supposed to be my first story for this fandom - it was supposed to be "**A Teen Titan's Twist Through Time**" but although I've finished the Prologue and Chapter 1, I'm stuck on chapter 2 and this little one-shot idea came first so I figured "Why not?" **

**Raven might be a bit out of character, but I'm not too sure as this is my first TT fanfiction. **

**I hope you enjoyed. Reviews are greatly appreciated, but please no flames :)**

**~Jen**


End file.
